


Hadithi's SU Tumblr Post Archive

by Hadithi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, but im not bothering people with loads of tags, it's a big collection of shit, probably lots of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadithi/pseuds/Hadithi
Summary: All my Tumblr posts in one convenient place. Grouped into categories of multiple fics, so each chapter might be edited to fit more works if something fits into a category for the chapter. Might be better than the Tumblr post due to slight edits/fixes, lol.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hadithi's SU Tumblr Post Archive

**Prompt: Betting you have a few of these but, prompt request. Steven and/or Stevonnie's adventures post Future with Lars and the off colors.**

There were three clear rules to adventures with Lars.

1\. Whatever planet they went to had to be one the Off-Colors had explored before. There would be no surprise monsters, no gems who had missed the message of peace. Planets, when landed on, must be confirmed as a safe place.

This was a rule they had made before his first trip. Unsurprisingly, PTSD didn’t mesh well with combat, and as such plans were modified to accommodate. Steven had no desire to fight ever again. He had no desire to be in danger ever again.

2\. There were no planets with gem ruins. Planets should, preferably, be ones that gems had never set foot on at all. Organic life was just fine, but there would be no explorations of crumbling ruins while Steven was around.

That rule had come later. After a few trips, Steven had found the resolving issues with his mother made it no less likely to get flashbacks to her past. He knew enough about his mother. There’d be no more of that.

3\. Stevonnie was an experience - Not a tool.

That, perhaps, was the most complex rule, and one they played by ear. Fusion existed for a variety of reasons after all, and Steven had happily fused with his family for any purpose. He still fused with Garnet to make Sunstone for plenty of classes and fused with Pearl to babysit.

That was not Stevonnie.

They had existed too much as a weapon when they were children. Too often they’d fused to fight, to survive, to win - as teens there were moments that Stevonnie had felt like a weapon. When they’d burst awake in one body, fists clenched to fight whatever might come.

That wasn’t what they wanted their relationship to be, so now when they fused it was for fun. They fused for themselves. They would not fuse to fly a ship or move a boulder or to solve any problem. They fused in the pursuit of joy.

“I hope I’m not ruining your good time,” Steven muttered. “It probably sucks to put all these rules on you when you came out here to make your own life.”

“Nah,” Lars said with a shrug. “You’re my friend. Whatever it takes to keep you coming back, man.”

Steven breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

* * *

**Prompt: Hopefully you're doing alright ❤ I hope things get better for you, too. Angst prompts right? I suggest: Try one with Steven and shapeshifting. He seems to have bad luck with that power.**

_tw for canon compliant thoughts of body horror (a la cat fingers)_

Steven was just… not looking at his body at the moment. He laid on the floor of Lars’s ship, breathing deep and slow, and absolutely didn’t look at whatever was happening with his body. It was his fault for being impulsive, for trying to shift most of him instead of just a little bit of his teeth, or a pair of cat ears. And now everything below his chest was… well. He was trying not to think about it.

Lars sat beside him, his butt hitting the metal with a soft thud. “You know, Steven, it was pretty metal before it got weird.”

“Yup,” Steven said, his voice tight as he closed his eyes. “That was the plan. It was going to be really cool.”

“And it was!” he said, and after an awkward pause muttered, “Until it wasn’t. Now it just looks like it hurts.”

Steven closed his eyes very tight, refusing to look down. “Nope. Doesn’t hurt. Just tiring.” He groaned. “The gems have always told me that shapeshifting is really hard. I mean, Amethyst is super good at it, but even she has a lot of limits. I just… I really want everything to be under control.”

Lars cleared his throat. “When I was trying to learn all the stuff Lion could do, the only time I could really get portals to work was when it was some big emergency, you know? Portal out of there or die.” He snorted. “Die again, I mean.”

“Sorry.”

“It happens to everyone. At least I get a second chance.” He sighed. “Listen, my point is until I ditched the bakeshop and went off to space, I couldn’t portal. And I’m pretty sure it’s because I never really know where I wanted to go.”

Steven blinked. “Weird.”

“Yeah, but, like… do you get it?”

“Get what?”

“Dude,”

“Dude what?”

“I have to spell everything out fo-”

“Oh, so it’s my fault you don’t know how to talk to pe-”

Lars shouted, slamming his fist down on the floor with a loud ring. “Fuck! Steven, do you know who you want to be? Because if you don’t know who you are, you’re fucked getting your body back! That’s what I was going for!”

“Oh,” Steven said, and it was quiet for a moment. That sounded right. Knowing who you are to get back into your body, understanding who you wanted to be. His body would reflect his mind.

He wrinkled up his face. “That sounds really hard and like it’s gonna take awhile. Could you just throw me in a river? It worked last time.”

“Yeah,” Lars grunted and stood. “I’ll move the ship.”


End file.
